


Seungcheol's first Christmas.

by better_times_are_coming



Series: as long as i have you, it will all be fine [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, parents soonhoon, parents wonhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/better_times_are_coming/pseuds/better_times_are_coming
Summary: It was their first Christmas with Seungcheol, since he had been adopted.And all the adults were eager to make it as special as possible for the two boys.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: as long as i have you, it will all be fine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072142
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	Seungcheol's first Christmas.

It was their first Christmas with Seungcheol, since he had been adopted. 

And all the adults were eager to make it as special as possible for the two boys.

With Mingyu they had already settled on a routine.

Routine involved: 

Christmas cookies decoration during the morning, lunch at a nice restaurant, ice skating, shopping around and seeing the Christmas lights, go home, Mingyu would fall asleep, and in the morning he’d get up and open his presents. 

Easy peasy.

They just needed to include Seungcheol now. 

The cookie part had been tricky, Seungcheol couldn’t quite regulate his strength, so he ended up breaking most of them. Luckily they had bought enough of them for the kids to decorate. 

Mingyu was a perfectionist with cook related tasks, but it turned out it didn’t matter when he was with Seungcheol, in the end, the children ended up smearing the glaze all over each other’s faces and clothes and the adults couldn’t be too mad about that, they _were_ having fun and that was the best way to start Christmas eve. 

Lunch had been an adventure, Seungcheol was amazed by the dessert buffet (it was the first time Wonwoo noticed how much of a sweet tooth he had), Mingyu had finished lunch only dropping his cutlery once (it was a common occurrence for that to happen at least three times), and after resting a while, they had all headed to the ice rink. 

The kids looked absolutely adorable in their matching sweaters, all bundled up with their puffy jackets, hats and gloves. 

Mingyu had bravely stepped in first, being used to ice skating with Jeonghan, but Seungcheol had stayed on the entrance, holding Soonyoung’s hand tight. 

Wonwoo and Jihoon had decided to sit this one out, wanting to capture a few of these moments on camera too. 

“Come on, hyung,” Mingyu showed him, skated around and gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay.” 

Seungcheol tightened the hold with Soonyoung’s hand, but Soonyoung gently nudged him forward, and Seungcheol placed his skates on the ice for the first time, letting out a small _ohh_. 

“Appa,” Seungcheol said, scrunching up his nose as if in distaste.

“Yeah, honey?”

 _please don't be_ _scared_

“It’s really cool.” 

There was a collective sigh of relief and Jeonghan and Soonyoung shared a glance, so it wasn’t as bad as they had thought… 

Before Soonyoung could decide the way to encourage Seungcheol to skate without scaring him, Mingyu was _way_ ahead of him. 

“Hyung, let’s go!” Mingyu made his way towards his friend and took his hand, guiding him around the rink. 

The sound that left Seungcheol’s lips was something akin to a squeal, and Soonyoung almost panicked and intervened, but Jeonghan was by his side in a second, patting his shoulder. 

“They’ll be okay,” He assured him. 

And okay.

Maybe they would be.

But Soonyoung really wanted to make this day memorable for Seungcheol, and if he somehow ended up upset… 

For once Mingyu wasn’t the clumsiest one and he was holding Seungcheol on a steady grip. 

And Seungcheol had a very small smile playing on his lips, eyes shining as he followed Mingyu’s instructions. 

They were only a few meters away, and Soonyoung tried to calm himself down, if anything were to happen, he was within reach. 

“Hyung, hold on,” Mingyu instructed, and Seungcheol was shaking like a leaf, but he was still managing to move forward.

Bit by bit. 

It went that way for a few minutes, and both Jihoon and Soonyoung were surprised to see Seungcheol starting to glide too, even letting go of Mingyu’s hands to do so. 

Mingyu was a very encouraging teacher, and he clapped at him, hugging him when Seungcheol accomplished every basic move for the first time. 

Okay, they were cute. 

And not in any danger, so they let them be. 

They wouldn’t have had that kind of moment if they had intervened to teach the kids… 

(Soonyoung always thought he had a lot to learn from Jeonghan's parenting style). 

And well, they were still around, just in case. 

So when Seungcheol had been making a small turn and had gained a little more speed than he had initially thought, he ended up crashing into Mingyu’s arms, sending them both to the ground.

The adults approached in a second, each one of them picking up a kid and standing them up, to assess the damage. 

Jeonghan was calm as he brushed off his son’s clothes with a fond expression. 

“How was that, Gyu?” He asked, with a hum and Mingyu shook his head, mumbling a small _not so bad_. 

With Soonyoung, it was a slightly different story, and he was panicking a little as he picked Seungcheol up from his armpits. 

“Oh, baby, can you get up? It’s okay, don’t cry.”

However, when he did, he realized Seungcheol wasn’t crying, just looked wide eyed, if anything a bit surprised. 

“Does it hurt anywhere?”

Seungcheol shook his head. 

“Okay, it’s okay,” Soonyoung pulled out a tissue and cleaned his face, the ice melting on the tip of his nose. “Sometimes we fall when we’re playing remember? Go on, go play some more, baby.” 

And Seungcheol easily did. 

He let out a _wait for me, gyu_ , but the younger was already reaching out for him also. 

And Soonyung tried not to coo out loud at the scene. 

*

As the night advanced, it started to get even colder, so Seungcheol was shivering, even under all of his layers of clothes. 

Mingyu was the same, the tip of his nose bright red as he held onto Jihoon and Jeonghan. 

It was the right choice to come back home now, but the kids had seemed so excited at the prospect of walking around, seeing all the shiny stuff (read: Christmas decorations). 

Seungcheol ended up sitting on Soonyoung’s shoulders (the boy had recently learned that _seungcheol, stay where appa can see you_ was -in his opinion- nothing but a _suggestion_ so he kept running around in crowded places and Soonyoung refused to lose their child on Christmas eve of all days), and Mingyu on Wonwoo’s shoulders, doing the same. 

And it worked that way for at least half an hour or so, then Seungcheol started to doze off, his hands loosely holding Soonyoung’s head as he rested his cheek on top of it. 

“Seems like we’ll be heading back home soon,” Jihoon suggested, patting the small of Soonyoung’s back. 

The kids were exhausted by now and a bit grumpy since they had wanted to stay ice skating, but they lit up at the prospect of hot chocolate back at home. 

Wonwoo definitely knew how to motivate the kids. 

“Hot chocolate with _rice_ ,” Seungcheol said wisely, and Soonyoung thought about how Seungcheol didn’t like rice that much until he realised how much _Jihoon_ loved it.

It was one of their things now. 

(Soonyoung was forever endeared by their bond). 

“Oh, fried chicken!” Mingyu clapped his hands and Seungcheol perked up at that. Fried chicken sounded very good too. “Hot chocolate with _fried chicken_.” 

Wonwoo patted Mingyu’s thigh. 

“Not very healthy, Gyu.” 

“Chicken, _appa_! Boiled chicken, chicken soup,” Mingyu repeated cheerfully, and then with a focused expression, a little frown on his features, having trouble pronouncing the next dish. “Chicken… skewer.” 

“Well done,” Wonwoo praised, taking Mingyu’s gloved hand and pressing a kiss on it. 

Mingyu just squealed in delight. 

*

As soon as they had made it back home, Seungcheol had snapped out of his sleepy daze and had decided he was upset with the world.

Well, not with the world. 

He was mad at his dads, so even though Soonyoung offered to give him an explanation, Seungcheol absolutely refused, still teary eyed as he walked around the house, stomping his little feet. 

Soonyoung gave him space, with a gentle but firm _let’s talk when we’ve calmed down, yeah?_

And it could have worked. 

But Seungcheol wasn’t mad with _all_ the adults, only two of them right now. 

Jihoon was dozing off with Mingyu in one of the couchs anyways, and Wonwoo was right by Soonyoung in the kitchen, so he wasn’t available. 

Which left one option. 

“Un-uncle Jeonghan,” Seungcheol wept, absolutely pitiful as he made his way to him, rubbing at his eyes. “I didn’t want to-to leave.”

“Aw, baby,” Jeonghan opened his arms in invitation and begrudgingly the five year old slumped on his arms, looking upset still. “Who hurt my Cheollie?” 

There was something about Seungcheol that brought his most affectionate side, _ever_. 

Mingyu was such a lovely boy, the apple of Jeonghan’s eye, his darling, his little prince. 

With Seungcheol, Jeonghan had the strong urge to baby him, protect him (and maybe coo at him, pinch his cheeks). 

A string of _appa_ and _leave_ and _dont wanna_ left the boy’s lips and Jeonghan hummed in understanding. 

Seungcheol had wanted to stay ice skating _and_ walking around, but they couldn’t. 

And probably he didn’t remember dozing off as he clutched to Soonyoung’s skull...

“It was too cold, love.” Jeonghan explained softly, but Seungcheol paid him no mind, instead fitting himself against Jeonghan’s stomach, effectively laying over him. 

He didn’t say a word. 

“Darling?” Jeonghan hummed and shifted a bit, noting that Seungcheol’s cheek was pressed on his stomach, looking a lot cuter and chubbier than he usually did. Jeonghan rubbed his back up and down, hummed. 

The best thing they could do whenever the kids got upset like this, was give them either comfort or space, and it certainly looked like Seungcheol wanted comfort from him and space from his parents.

Which Jeonghan didn’t really mind.

He _was_ the favorite uncle after all. 

A few minutes later, Jeonghan realized Seungcheol was drooling on his shirt also.

He had fallen _asleep_. 

“This is a talent of mine,” Jeonghan said proudly, when his husband and Soonyoung curiously approached. 

“Isn’t that your favorite shirt?” Wonwoo hummed with a fond smile, fixing Jeonghan’s fringe away from his eyes. 

“I’m his favorite uncle,” He said defensively. 

And well, they’d let Jeonghan have that one if he wanted it so badly. 

After all, it _was_ Christmas. 

*

Things had quieted down after that. 

Jihoon had been laying on the couch for a suspicious amount of time (eyes closed, Mingyu on his arms, also asleep), and Jeonghan had been lulled to sleep also, still holding Seungcheol to his chest. 

In the kitchen, Soonyoung and Wonwoo were staring fondly at the scene.

“Dinner’s about to be ready,” Wonwoo announced. 

Soonyoung had already taken several photos of the adults resting with the children, so as soon as his eyes caught up the time, he sighed, knowing he had to disturb the scene. 

What a shame. 

“Jagiya.” 

Jihoon didn’t stir. 

As gently as he could, Wonwoo took Mingyu from Jihoon’s arms, and the boy went easily, as if he could sense that it was his dad waking him and carrying him. 

He heard something about a sleepy Jeonghan reminding Wonwoo to make sure Mingyu brushed his teeth and went to the bathroom, and Wonwoo agreed, carrying the four year old to the second floor.

Soonyoung kept rubbing Jihoon’s arm until he opened his eyes, and then Soonyoung mumbled a _bedtime_. 

Jihoon blinked sleepily at him, pouting. 

“What?” He asked, looking around, still disoriented. “It’s only nine…”

Soonyoung couldn’t help but smile, pressing a kiss on Jihoon’s warm forehead. 

Sleepy Jihoon was one of _favorite_ Jihoon’s, if you asked Soonyoung. 

“For Cheollie, baby.” 

“Oh…” 

The realization hit Jihoon’s eyes a moment after and he sat up, yawning as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Can you take him to bed as we set the table? We need to have dinner,” The kids had already eaten their dinners early on, but now it was the time for the adults to eat. Jihoon nodded, getting up to pick up Seungcheol from a still half asleep Yoon Jeonghan. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” Soonyoung whispered, kissing Seungcheol’s hair and then heading to the kitchen. 

Jihoon lacked Wonwoo’s gentleness apparently, because as soon as he took Seungcheol from Jeonghan’s arms, the boy whined, fuzzy and confused as he fought a little against the embrace. 

“Shh,” Jihoon pressed a kiss on his forehead. “It’s me, Cheol.” 

“Appa?”

“You fell asleep,” Jihoon shifted him on his arms with a grunt, but Seungcheol only whined again. This time, he seemed to recognize it was Jihoon, and he furrowed closer. "There we go."

Jihoon started to walk towards the second floor, slowly since he didn’t want to jostle him too much. 

The sounds of Wonwoo putting Mingyu back to sleep, a low lullaby, made Seungcheol relax also, and for a second he was silent, a warm heavy weight on Jihoon’s arms. 

“Appa,” Seungcheol started, voice wavering. “I’m sorry.”

It took a moment for him to make sense of that apology, but then he remembered. 

Seungcheol had yelled at Soonyoung about not wanting to leave. 

“Shh,” Jihoon sighed, he remembered the talk they had with Soonyoung at the beginning of December, where Soonyoung had said _we have to make the perfect christmas for cheol, i don’t want him to be upset_. “I know.” 

“Are you mad?” 

Jihoon shifted him again on his arms, looked at him in the eye. 

“No, Cheol, I’m not mad.” Jihoon assured him, pressing a kiss on the top of his head. Ah, Seungcheol had been sleeping so peacefully in Jeonghan’s arms… maybe they should have kept him there. Now he sounded so awake. 

And so guilty. 

“I’m not upset anymore,” Seungcheol insisted, with a sense of urgency and Jihoon shushed him again. 

“I know, baby,” Jihoon stopped walking then, held him a little tighter, hoping to convey his sincerity. 

“ _No_ ,” Seungcheol assured him once again, as he hugged him back. “Not upset with appa either. Love you, appa. _A lot_.” 

“We know, Cheol,” Jihoon started walking again, noticing Seungcheol’s eyelids were starting to drop. “We love you too.” 

As soon as Seungcheol turned around, recognizing the hallway and the room he was in. 

“Nooo,” Seungcheol whined, doing that cute thing he did when he scrunched up his nose and showed his dimples after. “With Gyu.” 

Of course. 

Jihoon should have known.

“You wanna sleep in the same room as Gyu?” Jihoon asked in a whisper.

“Please?” 

Who was Jihoon to say _no_ when their kid said _please_? 

“Okay.” 

When Jihoon entered the room, he noticed Wonwoo was covering Mingyu with a blanket, the four year old fast asleep. 

There was a small moment of acknowledgment between the two adults, a shared smile, and then Jihoon was setting Seungcheol down, gently since he didn’t want to wake up Mingyu. 

Both of them sought each other right away, sensing the other’s presence and hugged. Mingyu’s cheek ended up right against Seungcheol’s forehead, and Seungcheol with an arm wrapped around Mingyu’s stomach. 

All squished together. 

“Oh,” Jihoon said, as if he had realized the extent of it just right now. “Our children are _so_ cute.” 

“The cutest,” Wonwoo agreed, observing them for a little longer. “I’m happy they have each other.” 

Jihoon hummed his agreement, tilting his head as he watched.

If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t really understand when Soonyoung stayed past Seungcheol’s bedtime, just watching him sleep. 

But now, seeing how calm he looked, how peaceful, and cute.

Definitely cute. 

Ah, Seungcheol was only five, but for the first time Jihoon got actually scared of him growing up so fast. 

Could he stay like this for a little longer?

“It feels like if something were to happen to any of us…” Wonwoo’s soft voice interrupted Jihoon’s mushy thoughts and he snapped back into attention, turning to look at his best friend. “They’d have each other, right?” 

“So grim,” Jihoon reached out, shoved him playfully. “I certainly wouldn’t expect to die at twenty nine.”

“Ah, not twenty nine,” Wonwoo sighed, like if it would really make a difference. “But _thirty_ , having thirty is hard.” 

Jihoon allowed himself to laugh as he dragged Wonwoo back to the first floor, not wanting his laughter to wake the kids up. 

“Okay, old man,” Jihoon teased, patting the small of Wonwoo’s back.

It was fun.

Wonwoo seemed more experienced when it came to almost everything, parenting stuff, general knowledge, he was _so_ mature. 

They had the same age, but Wonwoo and Jeonghan had been raising Mingyu since he was a baby, and Jihoon and Soonyoung had gotten Seungcheol when he was already five. 

The difference seemed like a lifetime sometimes. 

“Let’s get some food in you,” Jihoon added, looking at Wonwoo with a fond smile. 

“I can’t say no to that,” Wonwoo agreed. 

*

Morning came quickly. 

The boys were up _so_ fast, refusing to eat breakfast because they were too excited to open their presents. 

Wonwoo and Jihoon had spent a good part of last night making sure that each kid had the exact same amount of gifts, and decorating the house even more. 

Jeonghan had taken a nap at some point, and Soonyoung had prepared brownies for today’s breakfast. 

It was exhausting, and somewhere around seven am, the adults had just stayed on the couch, Soonyoung and Jihoon cuddling in one, and Jeonghan draped over Wonwoo as he dozed off also.

Soonyoung was the one to get up and rub his eyes as he started handing each boy a box. 

“Okay, one gift each.” 

Seungcheol was absolutely delighted.

Getting happier and more excited with each present, it didn’t matter if it was clothes or toys or… 

A cow plushie?

That must be from Jihoon’s mom.

Seungcheol sat there, surrounded by his gifts, looking so damn overwhelmed. 

And overwhelmed turned into sad when he noticed a Christmas card under the tree. Seungcheol hadn’t learned how to read just yet, but Jihoon took it, sat next to him and explained to Seungcheol that Mingyu (also unable to read or write at the tender age of four) had written it for him. 

In reality, Jeonghan and Wonwoo had offered to write it _for_ him, but Mingyu was a stubborn little guy, and he had very diligently copied every letter from their draft. 

It basically went like this -and Jihoon tried not to struggle, he didn’t want to offend Mingyu-: 

_Cheol-hyung, you’re the bestest friend in the world, happy christmas_

_you can always borrow my toys_

_love, mingyu_

And Seungcheol had gone _really_ quiet then. 

Even more overwhelmed than before. 

“Cheol-hyung, did you like it?” Mingyu asked, just in time to see Seungcheol’s eyes fill with tears. 

“Yes,” Seungcheol hiccuped, effectively starting crying now. “I rea-really liked it, Gyu.”

Mingyu reached out to cup his cheeks, pouting, as always upset to see Seungcheol sad. 

When Jeonghan was about to reach out and ask what was wrong, Seungcheol explained through his cries: 

“I rea-really liked it and… and I-I don’t want Christmas to end.” 

“Ow, ow, _ow,_ pumpkin,” Soonyoung decided to intervene then, picking him up. “Please don’t cry.” 

“Appa,” Seungcheol wrapped his arms tight around him, and Soonyoung used his free hand to ruffle Mingyu’s hair, assuring him that it had nothing to do with him, that Seungcheol had loved his card. 

Soonyoung rocked him, let him cry it out and held him, mumbling _it’s okay_. 

“Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah.” 

“Was it fun?” 

“Yeah,” Seungcheol rubbed his cheek on Soonyoung’s shirt, breathed him in. “I’m so happy.” 

It wouldn’t seem like it, since he had been crying a second ago, but Soonyoung knew him well.

“I’m happy whenever you’re happy, sweetheart.” Soonyoung told him, kissing his cheek. He held him for a little longer, and then gently set him down. “Come on, go play with your new toys, huh?” 

As soon as Seungcheol stood on his feet, albeit a little shaky still, Mingyu was in front of him, tilting his head. 

“Are you sad, hyung?” Mingyu asked, cupping Seungcheol’s cheeks as he looked at him in worry. 

“N-no.” 

“Really?” 

Seungcheol squirmed away, embarrassed, and he kept hugging his new plushie, looking down. 

“Are you happy?” 

Wonwoo was watching the exchange with a small smile and reached out, placed a gentle hand on Mingyu’s shoulder. 

“Love, give him some space, okay?”

But Mingyu looked determined. 

“Appa, I wanna make it better,” Mingyu pouted and approached Seungcheol, cupped his cheeks and placed a firm kiss on the tip of his nose. “Happy hyung?”

Seungcheol whined, even more embarrassed than before, but Mingyu decided to hug him anyways. 

Just when Jeonghan was about to intervene, maybe say _gyu, remember about the space_ , Seungcheol just started laughing instead. 

“ _Gyu_ ,” The plushie between them was tickling his neck and face and Seungcheol sneezed as Mingyu finally pulled back. 

Hey, at least he was smiling. 

You had to give Mingyu that. 

“Hyung, let’s play.” Mingyu took Seungcheol’s hand and dragged him to the hallway, where they could try out their new control remote cars. 

Seungcheol could only comply. 

“He’s laughing.” Soonyoung let out a small sigh in relief, after a few minutes of hearing the kids play.

“Yes, they are,” Jihoon smiled, pleased, remembering Mingyu and Seungcheol sharing the bed last night, looking all cute and soft. 

“He only cried twice.” 

“A win for us,” Jihoon admitted, knowing that it’d sound ridiculous to a stranger, but it _was_ an improvement for them. “Better than Chuseok.” 

Soonyoung winced, he didn’t exactly want to dwell on that, but he had to agree. 

“Definitely better than Chuseok.” 

There was a moment of mutual acknowledgement, and Jihoon patted Soonyoung’s tummy, closed his eyes.

He was _exhausted_ , but it was worth it.

“Perhaps we’re improving after all,” Jihoon whispered, just as he was dozing off again, it was eleven in the morning, but who cared? 

“We’re awesome.” Soonyoung said, with a smile. “And it was all worth it.” 

Jihoon could only let out a surprised laugh. 

“What? What is it?” 

Seungcheol and Mingyu were still playing in the hallway, and Wonwoo was supervising them as Jeonghan set the table for breakfast.

Such a peaceful morning.

A beautiful Christmas. 

“I was thinking the same.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't mentioned this, but this series is non-linear! so expect anything for the next part!


End file.
